NigrumNight
NigrumNight (tzw. Zuzga) - dawniej znana również jako ShockFury. ''Do wiki pod starą nazwą trafiła 21.03.2015r. Mieszka w domku na Wyspie Zwariowanej Ekipy z przyjaciółmi. '''Charakter' Nigdy nie wiesz czy cię zaatakuje czy nie. Szalona optymistka z nutką realizmu, który pojawia się w poważnych sytuacjach. Nie jest spokojna, to wręcz ostatnie co można o niej powiedzieć. Agresywna, uparta i nieco wredna, gdy jej podpadniesz potrafi nieźle dogryźć. Kłamstwo wyczuwa z daleko, nienawidzi go. Nie da się łatwo oszukać ani zauroczyć. Samo zdobycie jej pełnego zaufania jest nikłe. Nikomu nie ufa w pełni. Zu jest niezwykle żywiołowa i zmienna. Przez jej doświadczenie z ludźmi ciągle się zmienia. Z początku była małą, niewinną beksą która przeobraziła się w silną, odważną i agresywną dziewczynę. Nie lubi dzielić się swoimi problemami, tylko nieliczni o nich wiedzą. Gdy się wkurzy nie zawacha się użyć mocnego ciosu lub ciętej riposty lub sarkazmu. Może i ma trudny charakterek, ale i tak jest wierna wobec przyjaciół. Wygląd ' Dziewczyna jest szatynką, jej włosy są jasno brązowe z wyraźnym złotym połyskiem. Są dosyć gęste i sięgają kilka centymetrów za ramiona. Jej oczy są jasno brązowe z ciemniejszą obwódką przy źrenicach, która z źrenicami daje ciemny efekt. Tylko kilka centymetrów przed twarzą można zobaczyć prawdziwy kolor. Zuza jest dość wysoka ma 1,68 wzrostu. Jej skóra jest blada, nie opala się zbytnio, po prostu posiada zimową urodę. Na jej prawej dłoni, pod małym palcem ma brązową plamkę, którą ma albo od urodzenia albo później. Sama tego nie wie.Jeśli chodzi o styl ubierania się, nie lubi zbytnio dziewczęcych strojów. Nienawidzi spódnic i sukienek. Preferuje spodnie, głównie jeansy. Najczęściej można spotkać ją w czarnym kolorze. Nienawidzi różu, i wyraźne jest go mało w jej szafie. Lubi koszulki, t-shirty, podkoszulki i flanelowe koszule. Dodatkowo uwielbia bluzy z kapturem, które zazwyczaj są w kolorze czarnym, szarym lub ewentualnie białym. Według przyjaciół wygląda jak terrorysta. Wzięło to się z jej ubioru, czyli czarnych spodni, trampek, bluzy z dużym kapturem oraz chusty, bez której się nie rozstaje. Gdy ją naciągnie na twarz wraz z kapturem widać tylko oczy oraz bladą skórę z cieniami pod oczami. W nocy jej nie zobaczysz. Miłością pała również do skórzanych, czarnych kurtek i wszelakiego rodzaju bransolet z takiego materiału. Od czasu do czasu można zobaczyć na jej szyi srebrny naszyjnik. '"Talenty" i Zainteresowania Platyka- '''szatynka nie jest przekonana do swojego talentu, twierdząc, że brzydko rysuje. Wielokrotnie była chwalona przez przyjaciół i nauczycieli, jednak zawsze zaprzecza. '''Pisanie- '''Zuza uwielbia pisać opowiadania i wyraźnie to widać. Mimo , że robi to niecałe dwa lata nabrała już lekkiej wprawy. Dziewczyna pracuje nad własną książką. '''Recytowanie.- dziewczyna od przedszkola brała udział w przedstawieniach, w których najczęściej recytowała wiersze. Po paru latach potrafi to bardzo dobrze, jednak tego nienawidzi. Śpiewanie- '''Zuza ma całkiem dobry głos i potrafi nieźle śpewać. Jednak to kończy się tylko śpiewaniem na lekcji muzyki oraz z słuchawkami na uszach. Dawniej chciała być piosenkarką, jednak zrezygnowała z tego. '''Sport- '''szatynka jest bardzo ruchliwa i żywiołowa, wręcz nie potrafi usiedzieć w miescu. Swoje duże dawki energii zużywa na W-f'ie. Najbardziej lubi siatkówkę, biegi na 60 m, skakanie w dal, hokej na podłodze, piłkę ręczną i kwadranta. '''Znajomość Języków- '''dziewczyna od 4 klasy podstawówki uwielbia j.angielski. Ma dobrego nauczyciela, a kiedy wyjaśni się jej temat, potrafi go zrobić bardzo szybko. Przed sprawdzianem szóstoklasistów, często zdażały się sytuacje, że była przynajmniej 2 tematy do przodu od reszty. Dodatkowo chce nauczyć się języka francuskiego i hiszpańskiego. '''Walka- '''dziewczyna uwielbia się bić i nienawidzi się poddawać bez walki. Jej upur na to nie pozwala. Często trenowała walkę w ręcz, zapasy a nawet boks. '''Relacje Mela ~ Ich znajomość na początku była dosyć sztywna, choć nie było źle. Smoczyca sfatała ją z Marcinem, a jak wiadomo szatynka woli sfatać, niż być sfatana. Dopiero później ich relacja się rozwinęła. Wspólne rozmowy na czacie, nie należące do normalnych i przekomarzanie się. Obie lubią ML, ponadto Mela chce by Zuzga zaczęła oglądać anime, niestety widać Yuuż efekty. Obie są mocno porąbane z wysokim ADHD. Niekiedy ma ochotę zrobić jej poważną krzywdę, czyt.zabić, głównie gdy zaczyna rzucać lennywcami. Od pewnego czasu piszą razem opowiadanie, które może wywołać raka musku, więc trzeba uważać. (EDIT: Usunęłam to opowiadanie. ~Mela) BA ~ Jak to BA mówi, Zuzga jest jej "bratnią duszyczką". Mają kilka wspólnych cech i zainteresowań. Na czacie w raz z Melą potrafią przegadać godziny. Ich rozmowy nie są normalne, często wręcz płaczą ze śmiechu. . Zobaczysz ich rozmowy a umrzesz ze śmiechu, jak one same. Niestety BAbcia ma często zboczone myśli, można powiedzieć, że to nawet przez Zuza jest teraz matką. Kto wie niech wie, kto nie - niech nie wnika... Aga ~ Co tu dużo mówić. Aga jest z jednej strony przyjazna a z drugiej nieco irytująca. Od kąd zaczęły gadać na messengerze ich relacja się rozwinęła. A zwłaszcza ship Agi z Genosem, szatynka wraz z Title jest odpowiedzialna za teorie "Lizania Protez Genosa przez Age", chcą sprawdzić czy ta teoria jest prawdziwa. Jedyne co wkurza Zu to gadanie Agi o jej shipie z pewną Creepypastą, najczęściej jest to zboczone i meeeegaaaa poooojebane (np. miętowa sperma, kiedy to było head&shoulders). Jednak Aga się ostatnio uspokaja na szczęście Zuzy. Szatynka doprowadziła również do adopcji tostera przez Age i Genosa. Angel ~ Obie wydające się poważne i kumate, co w rzeczywistości nie jest prawdą. Ich relacja nie jest jakaś specjalna, Angel uważa, że to przez to że Zuzga jest dzika i często znika (niczym ninja). Jednak to objawia się brakiem zaufania szatynki do niej, przez to gdy okazało się, że pisze własną wersję JkJm i pisze z Marcinem różne herezje.Jednak jako jedyne matki z tej gromady wariatów, są w miarę z tego powodu normalne. W miarę... Pałeł ~ Pałełowaty Pałejczyk jest jak to szatynka mówi "dziadkiem". Zbuntował się z nazywanie go "Młody" i tak oto powstał "Młody Staruch" (bp). Przekomazają się. Ich relacja zaczęła się kiedy Zuzga poznała jego pierwsze opowiadanie (za drugie chce go trochę zabić). Napisał one parta, przez który 2 razy umarła. Przez niego samego aż 4, czyli łącznie przyczynił się do 6 zgonów szatynki. Marcin ~ Jego z Ekipy poznała jako pierwszego. Za niektóre nexty chce oderwać mu nogi (tak, dalej na nie czekam). Z początku ogromny spam, przyprawiający o raka mózgu. Małcin ma częste skojarzenia, przez co dziewczyna przezywa go "Zboczonym Idiotą". Byli sfatani co nie wyszło sfataczą. Pisali razem opko, które..... yyyyy.... *wzrusza ramionami* nevermind. Vieszag ~ Ta relacja jest jeszcze świeża jednak na tyle by można było ją napisać. Vieszag przez gadanie o gwałcie na Zuzdze, sprawia, że ta ucieka. Mimo to potrafią normalnie gadać. Zuza sfata Vieszaga z Melą, co zaowocowało "Kreszakiem". Razem sprawdzają teorie o Adze. Zdarza sie, że na czacie zostają same - wtedy przegadają cały dzień. Ciekawostki �� Uwielbia straszne rzeczy, głównie horrory z dużą dawką krwi, Creepypasty oraz jakieś straszne/kryminalne książki. �� Jej ulubionymi kolorami są: niebieski, czarny, biały, zielony i czerwony. �� Umarła 43 razy, ale żyje. �� Nienawidzi jak ktoś mówi do niej "Zuzia" lub "Zuzanna". Tak najłatwiej ją wkurzyć. �� Dekloza, Idiotyzm, ADHD i zboczoność no i rak musku. Cytaty Kategoria:Użytkownik Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Członek ZE